Apparatus that control flow through the vents in carburetor float chambers are well known in the prior art, as can be seen by reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,852,381; 3,939,232; 3,968,189; 4,039,638; and 4,062,910. The references cited are either difficult and expensive to install, either as original or after-market equipment, or do not provide as large an improvementin fuel economy as the instant invention.
With the increased price and decreased availability of gasoline in recent years, methods for decreasing the use of gasoline are continually being sought. One general method of increasing fuel economy is to utilize an air-fuel mixture in an engine that is as lean as possible. Carburetors have generally been designed to provide a rich fuel mixture to the engine at idle and low load to enhance drivability. If this mixture could be adjusted to be somewhat more lean, corresponding fuel savings could be realized.
The fuel consumption levels of typical older engines is quite high, making modifications to improve fuel economy quite attractive. The high price of new automobiles will inevitably lead to older autos, designed for use when petroleum in general was inexpensive, remaining in use for many years. The availability of simple, inexpensive devices to improve the fuel economy of these older autos is especially important to the working class people who drive them.
Even a manufacturer of new higher fuel economy automobiles needs to have a number of different design means available to build an auto of optimum efficiency. Many automobile models are now being sold worldwide, and the various markets require different levels of fuel economy, performance, and pollution control.
The instant invention was developed specifically as a solution to the hereinabove described problem whereby the functioning of a typical carburetor can be altered by the installation of a carburetor supply side fuel economy valve to provide a fuel-air mixture at all engine loads and speeds that is not overly rich, thus providing improved fuel economy. The performance and drivability of the auto would be harmed marginally at most in obtaining this significantly better fuel economy.